Nightmare
by Mesita
Summary: [Roose/Yamagi] AU, Shounen ai. Roose is the Prince of GOA, and is forced to marry Wrecka-hime. But that's not who he wants..
1. Default Chapter

::Nightmare::  
Author: Kitzaku-san  
Rated: PG  
Forewarn: Yamagi/Roose, Roose/Wrecka, Saki/Zero  
Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei. Though, I'd like to buy the rights and make my own FanDub out of it, after translating it correctly, of course. ^.^  
Author Note: D-chan got me stuck on Saki/Zero! How she did it, I'll NEVER know. o.O;; But it's there. I came up with this whilst listening to one of my famed Megumi Ogata songs, Nightmare. Though, I don't know why. I should be making this Yu Gi Oh if I was listening to that. But alas, here's my fic though it be very odd and out of place for the characters. But hey, it's a FANfic. ^.^ Gomen if it's a bit slow at first, I was getting the feel for it all!  
  
-----  
  
Prince Roose stared longingly out of his bedchamber window. The sea was beautiful this time of the day. The tide was low and the tide pools showed the tiniest forms of life. Later, when he had time, Roose would go down there with Yamagi and search the pools for anything interesting to take back to Roose's collection. The young prince had developed quite a number of dazzling shells which he stored underneathe his bed.  
  
Roose was the Prince of Zion, a beautiful new country by the sea. It's ruler, King Crowe, was a very noble leader, who loved his country with all of his heart. His country loved him back, just as equally. But alas, the King was dying very slowly. His heart was failing him, though it be at an early age. Roose, as the oldest son, was the heir to become King. Even though his father still had a few years to live, the Prince already felt the weight of the country on his shoulders.   
  
His older sister, Princess Teela, was not allowed to take the throne. Only the firstborn son of the King could do so. Despite pleads from both Teela and Roose, King Crowe would not break the tradition. Therefore the country of Zion lie in Roose's hands. The morning strolls along the beach with Yamagi were the highlight of Roose's day. It was the only time he could be care-free.  
  
Yamagi was Roose's childhood friend as well as his personal servant. Yamagi and his older brother, Force, had been born and raised to wait on the dark green haired prince's every whim. But when they'd met, Roose and Yamagi became the best of friends immediatly. Roose couldn't bring himself to make Yamagi do everything, and his older brother ended up doing most of the servacing. Yamagi was stationed to be Roose's best friend.  
  
The tide was down at it's lowest and Roose stood up and stretched, finally able to go out now that the sun had risen enough to walk easily. Roose loved sunrises the best. He preferred the purples and pinks to the red and orange of the sunset. He opened the door to his bedchamber and as soon as he'd left, Force went in to make his bed.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Force-kun!" Roose smiled at the blue haired youth and he gave a not so much as a tiny grunt as he went about his business. Though, the green haired prince didn't have time to feel remorse, he was already on his way towards the servant's quarters to pick up Yamagi for their morning stroll.  
  
When he came to the less furnished barracks, he rapped lightly on Yamagi's door and it opened almost immediatly to reveal the purple haired servant. He looked a bit rumpled, but that was to be expected as he'd just woken up.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamagi-kun!" Roose repeated the same reply. But this time, he got a response.  
  
"Ohayo, Roose." He nodded. He was one of the only people that could call the prince by his name. Most others had to call him Prince Roose, Roose-sama or simply Ojisama. The others that could speak to him on friendly terms were his sister and his father. His mother had died while giving birth to the prince.  
  
They were headed to the beach now in silence. Most of the others were still sleeping at this hour of the morning, so the two teens did not wish to awaken them. Once they reached the castle gates, could they talk normally again. The guards let them through without questioning. They were used to these morning routines.  
  
Today was like any other. Roose and Yamagi both searched through the newly formed tide pools for anything interesting. Mostly colorful shells. But, today Roose spotted a lovely new type of shell. One he hadn't seen before.  
  
"Ne, Yamagi-kun, look at this shell!" He held it up to the light. It had dark green and violet swirls about it inside its already spiral conch shell pattern. "It's just like us, don't you think?"  
  
Yamagi took the shell from the prince and looked it over in his hands. Nodding slowly to show that he agreed. When he tried to hand it back, Roose smiled and gave it back to his friend. "Ne, Yamagi-kun. You can have it. I've already got a lot of pretty shells and you don't have any."  
  
"Arigatou..." Yamagi's face changed now, quite content with his gift from the prince. He barely got any gifts from anyone.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Roose grinned and turned around, looking back to the palace. "Let's get back, Yamagi-kun. We've got a lot of shells already."  
  
Yamagi nodded and they began to make the treck back towards the castle. Roose's arms were full of shells and Yamagi held just the one beautiful shell that Roose had given him. Once they reached the gates again, the one guard stopped him.  
  
"What did you round up today, Ojisama?" he smiled wide. It was Aracd. He was a kindly guard, studying under the influence of his father. He liked to look at whatever new artifacts Roose brought up from the sea. Roose held out his arms full of shells. Aracd made his clucks here and there, commenting on the selection.  
  
"They're not as great as the one I gave to Yamagi-kun! Show him the one..." The prince beamed with pride as the violet haired servant lifted up his prize.  
  
"Sugoi, it's just like you two together." Aracd nodded. "Take good care of that."  
  
"I will." Yamagi agreed and both he and the prince made it back into the palace, leaving Aracd to his post once again.  
  
-----  
  
Yamagi stood outside the door to Roose's bedchamber as the prince went inside to place the shells into his protective spot. He sighed longingly. It was unfair to be the servant of such a noble figure. If only he was of more royal stature, or if Roose was simply a commoner as himself was, perhaps only then, could Yamagi feel comfortable around the young prince anymore.  
  
He'd found that recently, being the best friend of Prince Roose was not enough. As both the boys were reaching the age where they should be noticing the opposite sex, Yamagi wasn't noticing as the other servant boys were.   
  
There was a boy who worked in the kitchen, named Zero. Yamagi talked to him occasionally because they were the same age. And, when Roose asked for a snack, Yamagi was the one who would get it from the brown haired servant. Zero constantly talked of another servant in the castle. She was in housekeeping. He'd never recalled her name before. He'd only seen her around the palace. Zero described her as a long red haired goddess. He always said he was in love. And when he would ask Yamagi who he liked, the violet haired servant would blush and make up an exuse to leave.  
  
The truth was, for a long time now, Yamagi had his eyes set on the young Prince Roose. He wasn't positive on when this crush began, but all he knew was that it was there now. And since then, being with the boy was the greatest torture and pleasure all at one time. If only he weren't a commoner!  
  
The shell that Roose had given Yamagi meant more to him than anything. It was tucked neatly and safely in the servant's pocket. Yamagi ran his fingers along the conch shell, his mind filled with mental images of Roose. The prince had never given him a gift before, and Yamagi would treasure the present with his very life.  
  
Roose emerged from his bedchamber, the trademark smile wrapped around his face. "What now, Yamagi-kun? I have to meet my father at nine o'clock so we've got a while to have fun."  
  
"What do you have to meet your father about?" Yamagi asked. Roose rarely had appointments with the King. But when he did, it was serious business.  
  
"I don't know. Force-kun told me when I was putting the shells away." Roose gave an awkward shrug. "I know, Yamagi-kun!" He suddenly changed the subject. "Let's go into town again!" Yamagi agreed and they rushed out of the palace together.  
  
-----   
  
"Your Highness, Ojisama is here to see you." Tune, the kingdom's messenger appeared before the King, bowed and left. Roose, who was standing behind her, was now in full view. His palace clothes looked slightly dirty and his normally wellkept hair was a mess.   
  
He just gotten back from running around the town with Yamagi. He'd met up with two boys from the marketplace, Clay and Hiead and they would run down the streets shouting up at the windows above. Hiead had tried to steal some apples, but Roose felt bad for the salesperson and paid them back. Clay on the other hand, was trying to teach Roose more about the average lifestyle of the local villager. Roose was a good audience for him, for he'd actually listened. He would have been late coming back to the palace, had Yamagi not reminded him of his appointment with his father.   
  
"Ohayo Otousan!" Roose smiled.  
  
King Crowe could do nothing but smile at his son's utter innocence. He loved the koutaishi with all his heart, and he hoped that the news he'd received from the neighboring kingdom of Ingrid would do little harm to the boy's heart. He reminded himself that this was in the best interest for the kingdom. He coughed lightly.  
  
"Otousan? Daijoubou desu ka?" Roose took a step forward, worried.  
  
"I'm quite alright, Roose." Crowe regained his smiled once more. "I have some good news and some bad news for you. Which would you like to hear first?"  
  
Roose clapped. "Ne, the good news first!"  
  
"Alright then." Crowe shifted in his chair. "I had an appointment with Dr. Rill this morning. She says that her remedy is working and a few more months has been added to my life span. How about that for starters?" His long dark hair sifted amazingly as he laughed. Roose, happy that the time when he would be a prince would be lengthened, laughed along with his father. But he kept wondering, what could the bad news be? Nothing could be bad after hearing that news.  
  
"What is the bad news then?" He tilted his head to the side.  
  
Crowe's face grew dim. "I talked to the King and Queen of Ingrid yesterday. You've come to that age Roose. It is time you found someone."  
  
"Someone?" Roose inquired. His heart sunk low in his chest. If it went any lower, he was afraid it would fall to the floor. His face must have sunk as low as his heart. And it hurt badly. Had his father already chosen for him?  
  
Crowe noticed the change in his son's appearance and added quickly. "It was in the best interest of the kingdom! I do hope in your heart that you will be able to forgive me."  
  
Roose cast his eyes to the ground. His accusations had been confirmed. His father had betrothed him to someone he didn't know. "Who then?"  
  
"The Princess of Ingrid. She is your age. Wrecka-hime." came Crowe's reply.  
  
Roose had heard of her. She was always overprotective as a child, but known throughout her kingdom as a very beautiful princess. It might not he as bad as he had thought, though he still did not like the arrangement. There must be a way out of this!  
  
Yamagi-kun would know! Came his thought. Yamagi-kun is smart like that, he will know what to do.  
  
"Is... is that all, Otousan?" Roose had a shake in his voice. No longer the happy tone he had once held. Now there was the hint of his signature whine.  
  
"Gomen ne, Roose." the king shifted his gaze. "I did this for the kingdom."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That is all."  
  
Roose nodded and left the throne room to find his best friend, his personal servant, the only one who would understand how bad this situation would be. Perhaps, Roose would not have minded being betrothed as much if he had never met Yamagi. But perhaps this day was cruel to him now. He knew it would happen sooner or later. But not so soon, not now. Not while his feelings for Yamagi were still new.  
  
-----  
  
"WHAT?!" Yamagi picked up an inkpen from his desk and threw it against the wall. It burst and black ink spilled all over the siding. But the servant didn't care. He'd just clean it up later.  
  
"Otousan has chosen a fiancé for me." Roose repeated as he fiddled with his left middle fingernail as he always did when he was nervous. Yamagi searched the room for something else to throw, but when he saw the concerned face of Roose, he calmed down and sat down next to the prince.  
  
"How could he do this to you?" Yamagi inquired, clutching his thighs as he sat, almost peircing his skin, had it not been for his clothes.  
  
Roose shook his head slowly. "It was in the best interests of the kingdom."  
  
"BEST INTERESTS MY ASS!" Yamagi stood up again and paced back and forth. "HE CAN'T iDO/i THIS! You don't even know what she looks like! Hell, you don't even know her!"  
  
"I heard she was really pretty." Roose defended, but that did little to calm the violet haired servant down.  
  
"Beleive half of what you hear and half of what you see." Yamagi pointed a finger at the prince, then recoiled again. "For all we know, she could be a real bitch. What's her name again?"  
  
"It's Wrecka-hime."  
  
The color seemed to drain from Yamagi's face all at once. He looked as white as a sheet once the Laundry Maid, Phil, was finished with them. Roose, obviously worried, stood up as well and placed his arms on his best friend's shoulders. "Yamagi-kun, daijoubou desu ka?"  
  
Yamagi shut his eyes tight and shook his head, trying to shake out what Roose had just said. Wrecka? Princess Wrecka of the Ingrid kingdom? Hiead, Yamagi's aquaintence from the marketplace in town used to be in the army of Ingrid under vigorous training. But, once he'd killed a fellow trainee, he was exiled from the kingdom and came to live in Zion. But he'd heard well enough his share of this Wrecka-hime. She really was a witch. She could ensare any mortal man that came of age with her devious ways. She looked as innocent and as pretty as could be expected, but underneathe all those layers was a force to be reckoned with. She derived off of sex to get her way, even if she was only as young as the Prince Roose. How could he have gotten paired off with a worse girl?  
  
Roose repeated the question and Yamagi snapped back into reality, blushing when he'd realized Roose's hands were on him. Then he'd had to remind himself mentally that Roose was a very touch to communicate person, that nothing had changed, just in his mind. "I'm alright Roose."  
  
"No you aren't. Your face is like a ghost." This was followed by a tiny whine that showed the prince truly was concerned.  
  
"It's nothing Roose." Yamagi sighed, forcing the tan back into his face. He couldn't tell Roose about Wrecka. It was the right thing to do, but Yamagi couldn't bring himself to do it. Perhaps it would only scare the boy further. Maybe the Princess had changed since then. Just maybe Hiead had been lying. Hopefully.  
  
"Are you sure, Yamagi-kun?"  
  
"I'm sure Roose! I'm just fine. I just thought I forgot something, but it was a false alarm." Yamagi made up an excuse really quick, and Roose simply took the bait.  
  
"Oh, ok." The normal smile appeared on his face and he gave the servant a quick hug. "You scared me for a second." Then he turned to face the wall the pen had exploded on. "Ne, Yamagi-kun, are you going to clean that up all by yourself?"  
  
"Yes." Yamagi tried to hold in Roose's lingering scent from the friendly hug he'd just received. But his senses were flooded again, and he shook his head to clear his mind. "I guess I better start right away."  
  
"I'll help you!" Roose flashed a smile. "What good is a koutaishi when they can't even clean up after themselves?" Yamagi began to refuse, but then halted when he'd seen the look in the young prince's eyes: eager and ready to learn.  
  
The shorter boy smiled. "All right, I'll show you how it's done." He reached into a drawer and pulled out some solution and two scrub brushes. Then the two of them set to work on cleaning up with pen stains on the wall, leftover from Yamagi's rage.  
  
-----  
  
TBC!  
  
Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good Morning  
Ojisama- Prince  
Arigatou- Thank you  
Sugoi- Awesome, Sweet, Cool  
Koutaishi- Crowned Prince  
Daijobou desu ka?- Are you alright?  
Otousan- Father  
-hime- Princess  
  
Kitzaku-san: What'd you think? I know it's a slow start, but I've got some great ideas for this fic! No offense to Wrecka fans out there, I really... dislike her.  
  
Yugi Muse: Ne, you hate her guts!  
  
Kitzaku-san: Yugi! o.O;; You're supposed to be helping me with my Yu-Gi-Oh fics!  
  
Yugi Muse: Not when you're listening to Megumi Ogata songs when you write this. ^.^  
  
Kitzaku-san: Ah, fine. You can stay. Only because everyone loves you. If they don't, then they get the Yugi Virus and I do not want that again! X.x  
  
Yugi Muse: YAY!  
  
Kitzaku-san: Anyway, all flames will be used to heat my room because my step-father won't turn the AC down. Arigatou Gozaimasu! 


	2. Chapter 2

::Nightmare:: Disclaimer: Disclaimer for first chapter applies to the rest of the story Rates: PG, AU, Shounen Ai, yaoi, language Notes: Eeeep! Sorry this took SO LONG to write! I've been a busy little bee getting up new websites and going on vacation and doing other stressful things. Like... getting two brand new muses! Excel and Aracd! ^.^ There's no real point to this chapter though, it kind of drags on, but I thought it'd be too early to introduce Wrecka to the kingdom yet, that's chapter three! -- "So, tell me what he's like again."  
  
"Word has it he's too kind for his own good. Innocent, sensitive and very trusting. It's hard to imagine if he's even got one bad bone in his body."  
  
Wrecka-hime fingered the pendant around her neck and giggled maliciously. Which, in fact was her only trademark because maliciously giggling was not an easy task to perform. She was draped over her throne, with one leg over the arm of the chair. Her father, King Azuma was away temporarily, most likely 'occupied' with another one of his concubines. But for Wrecka, she already had her fair share of fun for the evening. Like they say, the apple does not fall far from the tree.  
  
"Thank you, Yoshino. That will be all." She waved her own personal servant off. He dissappeared down the hallway. Wrecka grinned and pulled out the handheld mirror beside her throne. "If that Prince Roose is as innocent as they say he is, I'll have to work on my own innoncence as well." -- Roose rapped lightly on the large door to his older sister's room. Her handmaiden, Leena answered, and when she saw who he was, she bowed. "Your Highness, please come in."  
  
Roose stepped inside. Teela was sitting at her desk, writing something when she looked up, the faint traces of a smile wrapped her lips.  
  
"Konbanwa, Roose, what can I do for you?" She called for Leena to bring up another chair to the green haired prince could sit down.  
  
"I'm looking for advice."  
  
Teela's eyes widened only slightly. Roose's own face was growing even hotter already. "Ask."  
  
Roose began chewing on his left middle finger. "How do I, get someone to notice me?"  
  
"Do you have eyes for someone? Or are you worried about Wrecka-hime?" Teela inquired. It had been one week since the kingdom found out Roose was to marry the psycho princess from Ingrid. And, she was scheduled ot arrive tommorrow.  
  
Roose didn't want to lie to his older sister. He rarely kept anything from her. As she confided everything to Roose. Even so, there wasn't much to tell. Teela was two when their mother died, but at times she could sometimes recall her face.  
  
"I don't want to marry Wrecka-hime." Roose defended her last quiestion. Teela only nodded. "It's... about..."  
  
Teela understood. She made a motion for Leena to leave and looked to Roose with concerned eyes. "Your personal servant, Yamagi right? I have seen you two in the morning gathering shells."  
  
Roose's blushing eased a little. He and Teela understood each other so well and they were only one year apart. It must not have been a surprise to her. The prince sighed. "'Neechan, Wrecka-hime comes tommorrow, and I don't want to meet her. Yamagi-kun is really upset. And... I want to talk to father about... this arrangement."  
  
Teela's eyes lowered. "My dear brother, nothing can be done presently about your situation with Wrecka-hime. And father would be most upset if he found out about your..." She paused for words. "Sexual preference."  
  
Roose sighed in frustration. "But I love Yamagi-kun! Maybe I always have! I'll definitly find a way out of this!" He was gripping his knees now, no longer biting his finger, but his bottom lip instead. "Until I do I... want to tell Yamagi-kun."  
  
"Are you sure that is the right thing to do?" Teela asked. Her face was back to it's usual dull look, the faraway look still in her eyes.  
  
Roose nodded. "I don't care if it's not."  
  
"Alright." Teela nodded. "Then I will tell you what you must do." -- Force smoothed the ends of Roose's bed out. His little brother was sitting on the prince's deskchair waiting for Roose to come back no doubt and his knee was shaking impatiently. Force now arranged the pullows, fluffed and smoothed them out, but was surprised when Yamagi suddenly burst out.  
  
"I'm not leting some slut come into the kingdom and ruin Roose like this!"  
  
Force was surprised but managed to keep his expression calm. He shook his head very slightly, not even putting a hair out of place. "And just what do you think you can do about it?"  
  
Yamagi was taken aback. He had thought so far ahead as to complain to the King himself, but he hadn't realized that his rank would play a major role in this. No one would even dare pay attention to a servant. The purple haired boy sighed in frustration. "I don't know what I'll do."  
  
Force chuckled only slightly. "You know, this whole situation could get very interesting when Wrecka-hime comes tommorrow."  
  
Yamagi wasn't amused. "Shut up."  
  
"Listen to yourself, Yamagi!" Force snapped at his younger brother, losing his calm and collected attitude. Then his tone changed to a very high- pitched voice. "Oh Roose! Oh how I love you so! If only I was a girl, I'd be your princess!"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"No, but you thought it." Force grinned. He began to pile all of Roose's dirty laundry into a basket.  
  
Yamagi fell silent for a moment. "I didn't think like that. If I wasn't a guy, I could live with Roose without trouble or dishonoring his name..."  
  
Force rolled his eyes. "You take all the fun out of me torturing you. Now help me take these clothes down to the laundry room." Yamagi stood up to take one handle of the large basket, while Force had the other and they left Roose's room.  
  
As soon as Yamagi and Force had turned a corner, Roose appeared at the other end of the hallway. He had a rather ridiculous grin on his face and he threw open the doors of this room only to find it empty. "Ne, Yamagi- kun, where are you?" -- "I don't see why hiding in the laundry room is going to do anything." Clay muttered under his breath.  
  
Hiido clamped a hand over the caramel haired boy's mouth. "Shh... someone's coming." The two ducked behind a pile of robes as two figures came into the laundry room arguing.  
  
"I don't care what you say. I saw you with Aracd in the stables. Don't deny it!"  
  
"Find then, I won't. But we're two to three years older than you! You're too young to be thinking such thoughts. And of the Prince no less!"  
  
"I can think what I want! By the way, Aracd pants like a girl."  
  
"Shut up! Just imagine how Roose'll sound."  
  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to picture that." this was followed by a soft and very mocking chuckle.  
  
Clay and Hiido exchanged very confused looks and Hiido nudged Clay to take a peek at who was there, but in the process, something fell on Clay's head and he received a dire nosebleed. The silver haired boy rolled his eyes and snatched the clothing article from Clay's red face and silently mouthed out the words. 'It's only a bra!'  
  
Clay readjusted his glasses rather sheepishly and was able to look over the pile of clothes to see Force's head, but nothing else. He stood on his tippy toes and peered over the edge to just make out Yamagi's hair. Then he sank behind the clothes again.  
  
"Who is it?" Hiido whispered.  
  
Clay whispered back equally as quiet. "Just Yamagi and his older brother."  
  
Hiido gave a sigh on relief. "Should have guessed from the conversation."  
  
"You never told me why we're here!" Clay looked suddenly angry.  
  
Hiido grinned. "We've been assigned by an unknown person to help bring Yamagi and Roose together, and to do away with Wrecka-hime."  
  
"Sounds interesting, why us?"  
  
Hiido's eyes narrowed. "How should I know? I'm in it for the money."  
  
Tears streamed like waterfalls down Clay's cheeks. "How come I was never told this? And I'm not getting paid either!"  
  
Suddenly, the clothes cleared out behind them, and the two boys turned around surprised to see Yamagi's face. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He scowled. Force appeared behind him.  
  
"What's all that racket- Oh, it's you." His blue orbs narrowed when he saw Hiido. "I remember you. The thief from the market. I will get you today."  
  
--Flashback mode-- Young Force bringing young Roose and Yamagi to the marketplace. A young Hiido in a cloak rushes past and bumps into Force. Their eyes meet for only a split second, and then Hiido is gone. Several minutes later, Young Force reaches into his pocket and realizes his pouch of gold is missing. --End Flashback mode--  
  
"You'll survive Force. That was six gold peices and seven years ago." Yamagi rolled his eyes.  
  
Force growled and turned around. "Very well then, but if he tires anything..." he peered over his shoulder at Hiido who was smirking wildly. "I will kill him."  
  
Clay pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded. "A seven year grudge I see.... well, I've finished the laundry while you were in the flashback mode." he smiled and held up the basket of clean and folded clothes.  
  
"Um... thanks." Yamagi took the basket. "You two haven't told us why you're here..."  
  
"Teela-hime hired us." Hiido said quickly. Clay was about to object when he received an elbow in the side from the silver haired boy.  
  
"Yeah." Clay coughed. "To do laundry."  
  
Force raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. He took the other handle of the laundry basked and together he and Yamagi left Clay and Hiido in the laundry room to their business. Yamagi looked behind him once more suspiciously at the oddly wide grins from the duo. Yet, they dissappeared as the brothers rounded a corner.  
  
And right at the moment Roose came from the opposite direction. "My dirty clothes are gone- so that means Yamagi-kun must be here washing them!" he smiled wide, adjusted the gold tassled on his collar before entering the laundry toom. Only, he stood face to face with Hiido Gner and Clay Cliff Fortran.  
  
"Oh, hello you two!" The prince's grin was still plastered to his face. "I didn't know you worked here!"  
  
"We uh, do now." Clay nodded, and Hiido acknowledged that by nodding as well.  
  
"That's great! I hope to see a whole lot more of you two then!" Roose nodded, and his smile eased somewhat, as he tried to peer over the two boys' shoulders. "Say, have either of you two seen Yamagi-kun today?"  
  
Clay pushed his glasses up with his left hand and point with his right. "You just missed him."  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much!" Roose bowed in thanks only slightly, and both Clay and Hiido were obligated to bow in return. Then, the green haired prince turned and headed down the corridors in the direction that Clay had indicated and the way Yamagi and Force had gone only moments before. "Matte, Yamagi-kun!"  
  
TBC! ^.~ -- Konbanwa- Good Evening -hime- Princess Matte- Wait  
  
Kitzaku-san: There! MAAAN!! Chapter 2 took me forever to write! I have lots of ideas, but I didn't want to introduce them yet! Yugi Muse: o.O;; This was mostly a chase chapter with bad humor. I didn't do that! Kitzaku-san: Well, since you're always after my memos, I got me an Excel Muse. She's got bad humor and reminds me of everyhing. Excel Muse: Illa! Pala! Pala! Zzo! Zzo! Zzo! Kitzaku-san: Thank for reminding me to tell the readers Excel Muse! R&R kudosai! ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disclaimer for first chapter applies to rest of story.  
  
AN: u.u; No reviews, but I'm doing this for D-chan. All. For. D-chan! Wai! So here goes nothing!  
  
Oh! Almost forgot... ::cough:: Yes, Hiido is Hiead. I just... like using his Japanese name.  
  
::Nightmare 3::  
  
Yamagi and Force returned to the Prince's quarters to sort through his clean clothes and put them away. Yamagi sighed in frustration as he folded up a pair of pants. Roose hadn't been around all day long, save the morning walk. Where could he have gone? It was a rare occasion that he and Yamagi were separated for long. But perhaps now that Roose was getting older, he needed to learn the more kingly responsibilities rather than to run around the palace all day with Yamagi.  
  
Yamagi assured himself that the duties of a future king came first, and, indeed they did. Soon, Roose wouldn't even have time for him anymore, and if Yamagi hadn't wanted to keep his tough servant attitude up, the very though tried to force tears to his eyes.  
  
But a familiar voice rang in through about the room. Causing the brothers to start and turn around. "Yamagi-kun!"  
  
"R-Roose?" Yamagi blinked, immediately regretting his actions. Of Course it was Roose! Who else would it be anyway? The only people allowed in the prince's room were Yamagi and Force, the prince himself and other members of the Royal Family. Roose's father never came in the prince's room and his older sister was rarely to be seen.  
  
"Of course it's me!" Roose smiled widely.  
  
Force, who knew exactly when to leave and when it really was inappropriate for him to stay, bowed to acknowledge Roose. "I will finish the laundry later, my Prince." Roose nodded to him as he left quietly out the door.  
  
"Yamagi-kun, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Roose jumped onto his bed, messing up the bedspread that Force had fixed.  
  
Yamagi's eyes widened. "You were?"  
  
Roose smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I have to talk to you about... something important."  
  
Yamagi growled. If it was something important, that usually meant something bad. And right now, that something bad would have something to do with Wrecka. She was the cause of all the emotional pain going on in the castle. "Is it about Wrecka?"  
  
Roose paused for a moment obviously thinking. That wasn't a good sign. "Well..."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Yamagi's outburst didn't really surprise him, he tended to do that occasionally, and was known for it. He held his hands over his ears closing his eyes tight.  
  
Roose looked somewhat hurt, and stood up, pulling Yamagi's hands from his ears. "Please just listen."  
  
"It's about Wrecka. I don't want to hear anything about it." Yamagi said quickly and turned it head away from Roose's kind eyes. If he dared to even look in them, he knew he would succumb to what the prince had to say.  
  
"Yamagi-kun..." Came his signature whine.  
  
Yamagi sighed, turning his head slowly. If Roose wanted to tell him something so badly, then it was his right to listen anyway, however bad of news it might be. Yet, whenever he turned his head to meet Roose's eyes, Roose was a lot closer than he had anticipated. The next thing he knew was that his lips were connected to Roose's.  
  
For the sake of not falling over, Yamagi reached up to grab a hold of Roose's upper arms. But only a moment later, the two had broken apart from their very chaste first kiss. Roose was blushing uncontrollably and appearing to be quite interested with his feet.  
  
The shorter boy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air as he tried to communicate. Inside his mind, one million and two things were floating about, swimming and trying to find their surface. Roose had just... he'd kissed him. Hadn't he? Yamagi removed one hand from Roose's arm and placed a finger to his lips, half filled with joy and the other still with surprise. They were warm and had an odd tingle to them. So it wasn't a dream after all.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry Yamagi-kun." Roose fiddled with his hands a bit, still blushing. So, he was the first to actually speak.  
  
Yamagi squeaked for a moment, but was finally able to find his voice after clearing his throat. He hastily changed the subject. "It... um, so Roose." the prince's green eyes rose from the ground to meet his. "What did you... want to tell me?"  
  
Roose's eyes shifted to Yamagi's other hand, which still rested on his upper arm. "It was um, nothing Yamagi-kun."  
  
Suddenly breaking from his surprised trance, Yamagi blinked. "Nothing? Just a moment ago you seemed intent on telling me something."  
  
Roose's eyes didn't move. "I changed my mind."  
  
Yamagi's hands dropped to his sides in exasperation and he found himself busy in finishing the job of folding and putting away the laundry that Force had left. Roose still stood beside him, apparently battling something in his mind.  
  
Then, "Iloveyou."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yamagi's attention was caught. Roose had said it so quickly that Yamagi could only guess what the prince had said. And his guess couldn't have been right, because how could a prince love someone like him?  
  
The silence that followed was interrupted by Roose's sudden outburst of tears. His once happy face scrunched up and he hid it in his hands, his sobs breaking through, though muffled.  
  
Concerned, Yamagi knelt down beside the crying prince, placing a calm and tentative arm around his shoulders, coaxing him. "Hey, it's alright. I... I didn't hear what you said." he did feel a little odd, comforting the Prince of a Nation, him being a servant as he was. But Roose caved into him.  
  
"Oh Yamagi-kun, it's true!"  
  
"Wh--"  
  
Roose looked up at the purple haired boy with his tear stained eyes. "I love you. I have loved you since I can remember..." He paused for a moment before bursting into tears again. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Yamagi only smiled softly, and held the crying Roose close to him and patted his head gently. "Hey, there's no need to be sorry." This was followed, of course, by a little sniffle from Roose. "I'm here for you, because... I- I love you too."  
  
--  
  
"Aw, I think it's sweet!" Hiido grinned.  
  
"Let me see!" Clay tried standing on his tiptoes to get a peek through the tiny hole that Hiido had so graciously carved into the wall of Roose's room. Though, how he did it, when, and why he wasn't detected during the process was beyond Clay, he still wanted to get a peek.  
  
They were in a broom closet that was on the right side of Roose's suite. Surrounding them were blankets and pillows and any other type of linen that was used in Roose's room. Clay gave up and sat in the pile of curtains, cross-legged.  
  
"No, I want to see this." Hiido smirked. "But I'll describe it to you..."  
  
Clay didn't say anything, but Hiido continued anyway. "The wimpy Prince is done crying, finally. I... can't hear what they're saying though, but they're talking and... oh, I need a better view."  
  
"What are they doing?" Clay asked.  
  
Hiido turned around. "Kissing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hiido went back to his peeping Tom while Clay sat and listened to both what Hiido was saying and if anyone was coming this way. "Yeah, they're still at it, but Yamagi doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself. Roose doesn't mind... and... and..."  
  
"...and what?"  
  
Hiido turned around once more, flashing that smirk. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up." Clay folded his arms.  
  
Hiido pulled a curtain down over the peephole and hopped down from his perch and shook his head at Clay momentarily. "You're such a pervert Clay."  
  
"Me?" Clay tried standing up, but Hiido had a firm grasp on his head and forced him back down. "Hiido what are you doing...?"  
  
Hiido didn't answer right away, instead he leaned over, very close to Clay's face, causing the sandy haired boy to move back a little. After their faces were millimeters from touching, Hiido just smirked. "I'm making you feel uncomfortable."  
  
And with just that, he stood up and opened the closet door. Clay scrambled out into the light and Hiido followed suit. Clay growled mentally. Hiido was so hard to figure out. Yet....  
  
The sandy haired servant rushed down the hallway to catch up with Hiido who was already halfway down it. They were heading back to the laundry room. When Clay caught up to the silver haired boy, the said smirked once more before adding, "We have a job to do, remember?"  
  
--  
  
An elegant carriage arrived in front of the palace at approximately 3:00 that afternoon. Wrecka, dressed in beautiful garments had stepped out with her personal slave, Yoshino. Gareas, the captian of the Guard, was there to greet her.  
  
"Please, you Highness. The King and Prince Roose await you." he bowed.  
  
Wrecka smiled her innocent grin. The one she had been practicing so hard to work on. And stepped on up inside the palace. He grunted and tsked at minor details that appeared not to have been up to her standards. When in reality, this palace was far grander than anything she might have been introduced to.  
  
The King and his son were sittin on their thrones, and the prince was fidgeting. Wrecka smiled mentally. That was Roose? He was adorable! She would definately have fun with him.  
  
Stepping up to the front of the room, Wrecka bowed. "Greeting, You Highness. I am Wrecka-hime of Ingrid."  
  
King Crowe smiled. "Welcome. We are very glad to have you here. Wrecka- hime, I would love for you to meet my son and heir to thr throne, Prince Roose." He gestured to his green haired son in the corner.  
  
Hesitantly Roose stood up and bowed rather stiffly. It was quite obvious that he didn't want to be here and Wrecka felt the least bit hurt. Why should anyone not want to see her? It was bad enough her father was glad to get her away from the palace to stay here. But instead, Wrecka flashed that fake smile.  
  
"Hello, Prince Roose."  
  
"H-Hello."  
  
Wrecka giggled. "You can just call me Wrecka. I think we can become great friends!"  
  
That appeared to have lightened Roose up a little bit and he smiled. Wrecka sighed mentally. The worst was over. "Alright, Wrecka-chan!" He'd replied. Wrecka's mental grin grew wider. This would be so much fun.  
  
----  
  
Ummm right. u.u  
  
Aracd: I'm not in this one! How come I'm not in it?  
  
Because I decided I don't like you with Force anymore... I like you with... OH! IDEA! XD.... Sidefic time... R&R 


End file.
